


One Last Taste

by Lilbreck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it better than he knew all the rules, regulations, and elitism that came with being a watcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: mutantenemy; BtVS; Dark Willow, Giles; taste. [Stranger fiends hide here in human guise / than reside in the valleys of Hell.] Originally posted Jan. 30th, 2008.

He recognized the dark joy in her voice. It took him back, for a moment, to a time when he wanted nothing but the power and freedom that could come with magic. Giles knew the rush she was experiencing, even over the rage and pain. He knew it better than he knew all the rules, regulations, and elitism that came with being a watcher. When he had approached the coven with this near suicidal mission, he had let them believe he was doing it for the good of the world, for the good of all those who were trying to stop Willow. That was about as far from his real reason as one could get.

He wanted one last taste. He wanted to roll around in the dark power, the selfishness and recklessness of it all. He wanted, for just one moment, to truly be Ripper again. He was sure Willow would understand. At least she would right now. He'd get a feel of her darkness, and she'd get a free preview of what power the coven could offer. He was only sorry that she'd feel guilty afterward.

After all, she was going to give him what he wanted most in this life. A taste of what it was to be Willow right now.


End file.
